


sweet summer rain

by WildKitte



Series: gifts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Metaphors, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Summer Romance, inaccurate job descriptions, that's it that's the fic - metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitte/pseuds/WildKitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift to Adelaida.</p><p>Koushi and Daichi have a summerjob in the countryside.<br/>A hot day in July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet summer rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adelaida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelaida/gifts).



> seriously though, there might be some inaccuracies with the job descriptions, sorry.

They travel to a small town for summer holiday. There is sand, there is a harbour, fish market and a few tourist attractions; there is merciless July heat and a sun that dries skin tight over a smile. There is a small shop with a fish counter and heavy coolers filled with the fruits of the shimmering ocean and two vacancies, conveniently enough. That town is also, once again so conveniently, where Koushi's uncle lives. Who also, conveniently, happens to run the shop with the fish counter. So it is indeed convenient for Daichi and Koushi to pack their bags and go. A convenient getaway from university and the appalling heat of Tokyo.

 

Daichi carries the heavy stuff; Koushi enjoys watching him unload the fish-filled coolers from the back of uncle's van, how the muscles of his arms flex deliciously under the tanned skin beaten with sunbeams and dried sweat. He puts the coolers down in the cold room at the back of the shop, behind Koushi, and nudges Koushi's back on his way out, swaying with exhaustion and then stomping back to the van. His t-shirt clings to his moist skin, a drop of salty sweat running down Daichi's temple like Koushi's hardened fingertips and perhaps Koushi wants to lick that tiny droplet off Daichi's skin but he pushes the thought away for a while.

Especially he enjoys the sight of Daichi's thighs, tensed and muscles clenching when he drops to a crouch to lift a heavy package - Koushi's mouth goes dry and he doesn't bother to blame the heat.

 

Koushi works behind the counter; he wears a green apron that would look unflattering on anyone else but him, smiling at the customers, packing fish to neat packages of paper, hands working swiftly. None of the customers see, though, that under that green apron, visible to Daichi as he walks in and out of the cold room, he's wearing the cutest of shorts that compliment his ass in a way that Daichi has to swallow and maybe breathe for a while in the cold room. They're tight enough that Daichi can make out the lines of muscle, his pale legs and ridiculous combination of socks and sandals that still suit Koushi somehow. And he has to touch, when he hears Koushi's voice chattering away to customers, sweet and sugary like soda pop bursting in his mouth; he touches Koushi's back when he comes back from the cold room emptyhanded, ready to fill his hands with the softness of Koushi's skin. And Koushi laughs at him, turns his head and smiles like the sun.

Then, something throbs in Daichi's chest and he coughs to hide his speechlessness and strides back to the van.

 

* * *

 

 

Today, Daichi decides, is especially difficult.

Friday. Sleepy, sweaty morning and dry skin coated with sunlotion makes him feel sticky. The moist air boils in his lungs, every breath like spider's web sticking to his mouth and face. Seaguls, screeching their song to the sea and Daichi wants nothing more than to return back to Koushi's uncle's house, to the little garden house near the forest where he and Koushi woke up side by side to the morning, back to the electric fan blowing cool whispers into the room as even the wind stands still in the heat, not intruding and stumbling through the open windows like it used to. The shop has AC but it does nothing to help Daichi who has to work under direct sunlight, sweat running down his thigh wetly. He relishes the moments of relief in the cold room, swaying against the chilly walls with exhaustion, and then continuing his deed. The temperature is climbing slowly but surely closer to 35, then to 37; Daichi feels uneasy even as he feels a brush of salty wind on his sunburnt cheeks. It stings.

And Koushi, well.

 

Koushi keeps shooting these... _looks_. At him. At Daichi. As he's about to pass Koushi once again, he sees Koushi turn and look at him, expression filled with something bonedeep, something hasty and impatient. It itches, burns, his back, his eyes, in the back of his head. And if he keeps shooting pleading glances at the clock on his wrist, he really can't be blamed, can he? The seconds tick onward forever, Koushi looking at him, sunbeams abusing his skin, hurry making his chest knot into a sticky mess - it's Friday, it's almost over, _soon, soon he will-_

 

And his prayers are answered.

"Koushi, Daichi-kun," Koushi's uncle announces, "I'm closing the shop early today. I have some errands to run."

Daichi tries not to sigh out of relief aloud.

 

* * *

 

 

"Let's buy ice cream," Koushi says. There is sand between Daichi's toes and the ground is impossible to walk on without shoes. He can still hear the waves crashing against the shore somewhere behind him, them deserting the sandy beach and the comforting lull of the water, hair still damp and, ah, the sand. Shush-shush-shhhhh. Deafening his steps until they reach the road.

"Let's," Daichi agrees and resists the urge to take Koushi's hand in his. They walk near enough that Koushi's warm fingertips occasionally brush his. They buy that blue ice cream Daichi loves.

 

Cicadas are singing about summer, and the sun.

 

* * *

 

 

Koushi looks beautiful under the light filtered between tree branches and dancing, twirling leaves, Daichi thinks. His lips are glistened with melting blue ice cream. They're sitting on the porch of the little cottage that sits in the corner of Sugawara-san's yard, a small garden house for guests and occasional misplaced items. There are two rooms; the room in the front and the backroom where Daichi and Suga sleep, on futons tucked side by side.

 

Afternoon. 33 degrees. Daichi is holding Koushi's hand in his and it's too hot. They eat ice cream. Listen to cicadas. Sweat a lot.

 

Koushi closes his eyes and listens to the wet sound of Daichi sucking on his ice cream. It makes him smile.

"Wonder if it'll rain tonight." Koushi breaks the silence with a whisper-like sentence, more to himself than to anyone else but it snaps Daichi back to reality from his Koushi-induced day dreams.

"Kuroo said it's raining in Tokyo," he answers. "The rain front is apparently moving south so, hm, tomorrow maybe."

"Ah. It would be nice if it rained. This heat is suffocating me." Daichi chuckles.

"Takes me back." He doesn't explain further but Koushi catches on with an exasperated sigh.

"To summer camp? Ugh, it was _awful_ , Daichi. Awful."

"Now you're exaggerating," Daichi retorts back and squeezes Koushi's hand, watching the sweat-glued silver hair on his forehead. "We've had worse. Like when the AC broke down."

 

That was three weeks ago in their apartment in Tokyo.

"Why would you remind me of that, Daichi!" Koushi whines. "You're supposed to be _gentle_. Now you're tormenting me. Unfair, absolutely unfair." But there's a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. "Also we seriously need to repair the AC."

"Oh yeah," Daichi hums, closing his eyes. "I already forgot."

"We could buy a new one when we return, though," Koushi says casually. "We will have earned enough money by then." Daichi hums again.

They steal a glance at each other and burst into a mutual snicker.

"We could, indeed."

"More like should, by now."

"Yeah."

 

Daichi has fallen silent again and Koushi closes his eyes.

A bird singing in the distance, the soft song travelling along the summer breeze.

Koushi opens his eyes.

Daichi is looking at him.

 

Soft. Tender. Gentle, like the stars are laid down in front of him, except he's looking at Koushi. And before Koushi can ask, he leans forward for a kiss.

 

Kissing is like eating a grape, funnily enough; caressing the clammy skin with his tongue before breaking the surface and biting down into the juicy, bittersweet insides, the taste bursting and exploding into bubbles in his mouth.

It's not the best of metaphors, Daichi admits, and Koushi would laugh at him for the comparison. But that's what it's like kissing Suga.

 

The first kiss is a soft press of lips against each other and as Daichi backs off, Koushi chases after him. The second kiss has more force behind it, the fourth has Daichi opening his mouth and welcoming the taste of Koushi on his tongue - after that they stop counting and the kisses meld into each other. Daichi's grip on his hand is feverish and the other hand finds its place on Koushi's neck, sliding against the collar of his button-down t-shirt. Koushi open his eyes slightly, the sight of Daichi's reddened cheeks throwing him off-balance and he backs away from the softness of Daichi's lips.

 

Daichi opens his eyes, he looks shaken and dizzy and Koushi laughs under his breath.

"Do you want to...?" he starts, then smiles - Daichi will understand.

 

Daichi is rendered speechless and his throat is dry. He has no words. He nods quietly and follows obediently as Koushi stands up and leads him from the porch to the dim bedroom.

 

The cicadas sing. The remnants of the blue ice cream melt on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

The light is softer than satin and there is wonder in Daichi's eyes as he lays Koushi down on the futon.

 

Summers like these were a long time coming. Summers like these, when the sun washes the ground with its beams, the wind runs past in a warm breeze, dancing on the waves and diving into the deep currents of the ocean. Summers like these, when sand presses against skin and the air smells like warmth, sunlotion and watermelon; waterdrops gliding down skin and leaving a dark trace in their path, lips roughened with the dry air and smoothed by cool water running down hot tongue to the throat. Summers like these, when everything stills, lulled to sleep by the waves, days falling into nights softly like a lovers' embrace.

 

Daichi almost tears Koushi's shirt's buttons open while Koushi pushes his shorts down his thighs, fingers dancing along his muscles and making Daichi shiver. There are hurried kisses in between, Koushi's shirt finally open and he breathes heavily, Daichi pushing silver hair from his face and nuzzling his jaw, sighing like a drowning man finding his final breath before sinking again. Daichi kicks his shorts off, struggles Koushi's own pair away too and, ah, grinds down. Koushi moans and his trembling lips find Daichi's.

And Daichi worships him in the dark, electrifying every inch of his body - Daichi kisses his neck, bites at the skin and Koushi lets out an encouraging noise and Daichi marks him. He licks down to his collarbone and sucks another mark there, a bruise blooming red and purple on the pale surface; he travels down his chest to the nipples, gives a bite, a lick, blows on the damp skin; Daichi's hands squeeze and caress and explore Koushi's hips, his thighs, the muscles tensing underneath; and as he reaches Koushi's lower abdomen with his lips, it overwhelms Koushi and he pulls Daichi back for a kiss that is more about them breathing each other between teasing nips than actually kissing.

 

"Ah, _Daichi,_ " Koushi giggles, "it's hot." And it is, as if there's a fever running down their spines.

"You're hot," Daichi jabs back before he realises what he's said.

 

"Oh, really?" A teasing smile and Daichi melts into a puddle and pours over Koushi like soft summer rain.

 

* * *

 

 

He holds Suga's wrists and fucks slowly into him, holding Koushi under him and Koushi has no rush either, he moans lazily and whimpers quietly at the friction. Koushi wants to feel Daichi's legs with his hands, he wants to map Daichi's body and discover everything there is to this handsome boy, tanned skin and brown eyes warm and loving; the boy that is inside him now, bringing him so much pleasure, melting love like hot sugar on him, kiss tasting like sweet like cinnamon.

 

" _Koushi,_ " Daichi sighs his name and kisses his temple, turning Koushi slightly sideways under him and there, there it is again, and Koushi cries out in pleasure, it might be his name but Daichi isn't sure - he does it again and yes, it is his name and he has to kiss Koushi, he has to.

 

There's no rush.

The summer isn't going anywhere.

 

* * *

 

 

Koushi pecks Daichi's lips with a lazy smile and hums.

"Thank you."

"Mmhwhy?" Daichi mumbles back, his hand in Koushi's hair, carding through the soft locks.

"Hm, just felt like it. Love you."

"Mmh, Koushi..."

"Silly."

 

A bubbling stream of noise cuts through the static of the afternoon.

 _Oh, there it is again_ , Koushi thinks, laying his head on Daichi's bare chest. _The bird._

 

It's sticky and sweaty but they fall asleep in the humid afternoon in each other's embrace.

 

* * *

 

 

It rains during the night. There are warm droplets, and the soft summer breeze lulling July to the evening, to the night, to the morning.

 

 

 

 

\- end -

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, here we are. Thanks for reading!
> 
> This is a gift to the sweetest person there is, @Adelaida, whom I adore a lot and who has been really really sweet and kind to me <3 I hope you enjoy this, sweetie, and that it is what you asked for.
> 
> Not beta'd, since my dear beta is sleeping :3 I did try to proofread it a bit but if you find mistakes, please point them out that I can correct them.  
> twitter [@wildkitte](https://twitter.com/wildkitte) tumblr [@wildkittewrites](http://wildkittewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
